Let me Fade Away
by Ace-attorneyFan13
Summary: I care for you, no, I love you enough to protect you from myself..." Syaoran is never coming back, death was his wish and it has been granted. Sakura can't get over that fact that he's dead, can she just accept it? May change the rating for future change
1. The Beginning or End?

**Author's Note:** Well this is my first attempt with another type of story; I just recently got interested with Tsubasa Chronicles so I may not be the best person to read a fanfiction. But why don't you just give me this one chance. If I suck, leave a review and that'll be the end of it. If it's okay, leave a review and I'll continue on with it. So here it is… Yeah, I don't think many people will like it…

* * *

_It's been five years… maybe more ever since the incident. Traveling from world to world, risking my life to save the one I truly love, even if she doesn't remember me. The burden is mine and she shouldn't have to suffer because of me…_

It's been five long years, and it seems my journey is coming to an end. Along this journey I have done things all for one person, creating new and everlasting memories with her. But, I guess it will all end. To our knowledge, we have travelled to many worlds, most of which had feathers. It was a simple goal yet impossible to accomplish, find all of Sakura's feathers no matter the cost. We have been noticing that most worlds now don't even contain a feather among them, and Sakura seems to remember everything with maybe a couple of vague areas. Our journey was coming to a close… maybe much sooner than we think…

**New World… **

"Cream puff! What did you get us into this time!!!"

Kurogane was sprinting through the thick forest ramming himself into every branch he passed. He was really ticked off at one white, furry little ball of joy.

"It's not my fault! Mokona only brought us into a new world. Mokona didn't know that we would land into the middle of a fight-fight."

Sweet innocent Mokona was on the shoulders of one magical magician smoothly running through the forest with no trouble at all.

"Don't worry Mokona, Kuro-Muro is only mad cause he lost his little sword by accident, you don't have to worry about a thing!"

Syaoran was behind the ninja and the magician, carrying princess Sakura who was clinging on to him for dear life. They had recently landed in the middle of a forest that had a clearing in the middle. As soon as they got an idea of where they were, they were instantly attacked by a group of archers. Kurogane un-sheathed his sword but as soon as he did some invisible force from the ground quickly sent his sword straight into the ground while the archers already started to fire their arrows. They dashed their way into the forest with the archers not far behind them in hot pursuit.

"Princess hold on! I'll get you some where safe!"

"Syaoran I'm scared, will we make it?"

"Of course we will, I swear to it."

"Mokona thinks there's a clearing up ahead!"

A strong ray of sunshine is in the distance of the thick forest. Everyone speeds up in order to reach the clearing. Reaching it they find it's just a cliff and upon that is a deep canyon that descends to the darkness of the world. The archers aren't very far behind and the team is very low on options.

"Mokona! Are there any feathers on this world!"

"Hmmm… nope Mokona doesn't sense anything at all…"

"Well, what are we doing here! Fur ball!!! Send us to the next world quickly before we get skewered and you become a kebob!"

Mokona quickly tried to send them to another world but a large sling of arrows quickly struck the group. They all missed although they formed a circle around them that's when the ledge they were on started to crumble around their feet. All were in shock as they plummeted into the unknown reaches of the abyss, no one knew. Their bodies shrouded with the never-ending darkness, consumed with fear as they plunge into unknown places.

…

"_Syaoran… wa… up, ple…e wake up…" _

_What's going on? Princess!!! _

Syaoran jolted awake as soon as he heard the princess's voice. A jolt of excruciating pain was surging through his body piercing through him, the blood in his body was turning stone cold yet it felt like fire bursting into his body burning him into oblivion. His strength was failing him as he saw his vision fading as well as the world spinning around him. The only reason he didn't let out a shout of agony, was Sakura. He didn't want to make her worry about him, to cause her grief or pain in any way. That doesn't mean Sakura didn't worry about him especially…

"Syaoran, please just relax I can't stand to see you hurt like this and I'm sorry…"

Syaoran was suffering another jolt of pain as the air he inhaled cracked his tongue and he could barely talk.

"Princess, there's nothing to be sorry about…"

"Yes there is, because of me you got really hurt. Because of me…"

Syaoran's heart felt broken, he promised her, and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. But seeing her like this filled his heart with sorrow and regret, he could do nothing to stop it, to protect her… He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything is going to be alright, that no matter what happens he'll always be by her side. But as he tried to get up, blazing flames coursed through his body burning his insides making him gag himself with his blood, choking on it. Sakura quickly rushed to his aid, giving him the comfort he needs.

"W-what happened to me?"

Sakura showed pain in her eyes remembering what happened to him.

"You were struck by a very poisonous arrow that went clean through you as we fell into the abyss. We were able to find shelter. But the blood… oh god the blood was everywhere, I tried to stop it, I really did but there was so much I could barely stop it… I'm sorry Syaoran."

Tears were welding up into her eyes, sorrow and pain filled those beautiful emerald eyes to the point where Syaoran was disgusted at himself for doing this to her…

_Why… Why must she suffer because of me. Why!? _

It took all his strength, his will and strength for her, to let her know that he's sorry. The pain was overwhelming, but did that matter? His mind was only focused on her, her alone, she was the reason for him to live. He embraced Sakura, her head just centimeters away from his. He wiped a tear that slid down her face and with the last of his strength…

"Forgive me…"

He blacked out onto Sakura landing into her lap. His frozen body feeling the warmth of her warm tender body, his smooth skin gently touching hers sent a feeling she has felt before whenever he touched her. Sakura got a hold of herself, was able to place Syaoran back onto the bed she lied out for him. She remembered his words…

"_Forgive me…" _

How could he be any more selfless? Always caring for others no matter how much pain he's in. Always making sure she's safe. She was the world's most luckiest princess to have Syaoran be with her no matter what happens. She felt her safest when she was with him, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She felt her best around him, his strong but smooth hands touching her were heaven. The way that he would protect her with his life no matter what were to happen, she was grateful, yet she felt like she couldn't do anything to help him. His life was in constant danger, all because of her…

_Why does he do this all for me? _

This journey, throughout it, Syaoran never lost site of his goal and always ignored the pain it brought with him. But there was something more, something was broken inside, something beyond repair. Sakura felt despair and grief in his ember eyes, a longing of something deep, even if he didn't show it Sakura knew each day he was hurting. The pain of losing memories is grand, the pain that Syaoran experienced day by day was far worst, threatening his very life at best. Sakura wanted to help him feel like not all hope was loss, to make sure he could see a day where there was no pain or despair, just true happiness. Sakura sat beside Syaoran, knelt her head down to his ear and whispered.

"Syaoran… I truly love you, I love you with all my heart. I hope you know that…"

She kissed him slowly on his cheek, feeling like this was the last time she could ever do this. Tears slowly formed and slid down her face and onto Syaoran delicate head. Sleep was overcoming Sakura and she was quickly tucked herself in with Syaoran.

"Sweet dreams Syaoran…"

She quickly fell asleep, dreaming pure thoughts on her savior and the only man she could truly love, her dreams were pure of heart and sweet. She loved him with all her heart, that can never be changed.

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran was seeing a dark and torturous nightmare. Syaoran's head was teaming with death and despair, where only death was the way out. The nightmare rang true, as death was dragging his soul to more darker depths than hell itself. Syaoran was dead inside, his eyes were drowned in sorrow, death and bitter revenge. He saw blood all over his body, and on his blade. The sword, he needed death, it was the only answer. To stop this pain to… save her… As he pulled the sword out that was plunged into _her_ heart. With no emotion or regret, he had murdered his true love, his only reason to live, and with no resentment what so ever. He needed death, it's the only way to stop himself from this cruel, and twisted fate. He would rather die the most painful death imaginable ten times than see himself, no his mirrored face drenched in blood with no emotion plunge a sword through her heart and shatter her very being.

A scream of pure agony rips through the abyss shattering the soul of one man…

And calls the bringer of death upon himself…

**To Be Continued/ Discontinued **

**Very important, read Author's note now! **

**Author's note:** Yeah I know this is probably really awful in the eyes of many, but if you want to know what happens next leave a review or two, don't like it? Then leave a review saying you don't want to see what happens next, and I'll discontinue it. I'll take anything you guys throw at me, everything is welcomed!!!


	2. Shocking Info

**Author's Note:** Well, looks like this will continue. I'm actually surprised I got reviews at all. I haven't updated in a while so I hope you forgive me. I will kindly give thanks to the reviewers who would love to see it continue:

- Nims Dias-angelovdarkness

midnight-blue24

Caseydraft001

Tsubasafan101

And for all those who have viewed my story I thank you, enough of me talking here it is

_Let me Fade Away… _

**Dark Canyon **

Agony couldn't even begin to describe the pain and sorrow Syaoran had to endure. His eyes were filled with terror and his body was ice-cold. The pain throughout his body burned him mercilessly, but it was showing him that he was not dreaming. That this is reality, that nothing had happened to Sakura… His mind was clouded and he can't think straight, he can't forget his nightmare. The darkness his heart felt when he remembered the cold steel striking through the heart, this nightmare would plague him forever more.

_No… It wasn't a nightmare… _

Syaoran knew it too well; it was too real to be a dream. He could not believe himself, his world was slowly coming a part piece by piece and it hurt each time he couldn't do anything about it. He swore to Sakura he would always protect her from any harm, but could he bare the pain of leaving her, losing her to protect her from the worst threat…

Himself…

_I… can't do it… _

Then he remembered something, an event from five years ago… That was his answer, the only way to save her from him.

_I have to do this for her…I'm sorry… _

Syaoran looked at Sakura's body lying beside him, he felt her delicate skin brushing off his, her warmth comforting his cold body, and her pure emerald eyes closed and gone as she rested. He wished that he could see her eyes one last time, to show him that what he is doing is for her. Tears were sliding down his face, they wouldn't stop. He knew it would hurt her, but he is still devoted to her, even if it means a fate worse than death itself. He wanted to be with her, for all his life, he truly loved her. Enough for this…

_Goodbye… _

"Goodbye…"

_I love you… _

"I… L…"

Syaoran felt his world turning black; pain and sleep were bringing him down, he gently collapse on to the floor. His body wasn't moving at all, it was ice cold and he barely could get a heartbeat going. Just before completely falling into his world of dark and despair, he felt warm skin touching his cold dead-like body. He felt tears sliding down his face that weren't his, he felt the air get thinner and drier in his mouth that he could barely breathe, his body was completely stiff and pain coursed through his body. He drifted off, before he could tell Sakura not to worry. She worried even more…

"Syaoran! Please wake up!!! Syaoran!!!!!!"

Sakura was terrified; Syaoran was dying in front of her eyes. She couldn't take it, she wanted him, No, needed him to stay alive. She refused to let go of him, she just stayed there clutching on to Syaoran's cold body. She hated the fact she couldn't help him more. But it was all she could do… to keep him from going…

**Small Town **

*Munch! Munch!*

"Hey magician! Do you know where the stupid clinic is?! We've been walking for hours and haven't gotten anywhere near a clinic as far as I can see!"

Kurogane, mad as hell, was following Fai through a large bustling city they found just a bit away from the cave. They were both surprised that they would find a city like this filled with technology, in a place where there were crazy native archers and that nature looked very beautiful. They decided to look around to see if there was anyway to heal Syaoran. They quickly discovered a merchant who told them of a clinic with a doctor who could cure any type of injury or ailment. Now following his directions, they not surprisingly, got lost.

"Never listen to a merchant who's starring at a wall while giving you directions…"

"Aw, is Kurger-burger getting tired? Well, I don't believe we have the time to rest, do we?"

"I guess…"

*Munch! Munch!*

"Can't we just ask for different directions to the clinic?"

*Munch! Munch!*

"I asked around a bit, and they all say the same thing. "This is the only clinic that can help you."."

*Munch! Munch!*

"AHHH!!!! Will you stop munching at that stupid bag of chips you got!!!!!! You're driving me insane!"

"Mokona can't help it! There sooooooo good! Kurgy is just jealous because he can't have one!"

"Why you…!

Fai paid no attention to them, he found himself staring at a small looking department store. In Japanese writing, on the front spelled "Light-Bird Clinic". Fai interrupted Kurogane's chase with Mokona in order to bring them into the clinic. As soon as they entered the clinic, they found themselves greeted by a young, beautiful looking woman.

"Hello, welcome to Light-bird is there anything I can help you with?"

She was very young, almost like a student, with long blond hair. She was wearing a uniform that consisted of a short skirt and small white T-shirt with an apron. Her eyes were dark blue; she had a soft and gentle voice, with a slight blush on her face. She was very beautiful and seemed very kind. Fai needed to hurry, so he got straight to the point.

"I heard that this was a clinic that has the ability to heal anything. Is it true?"

She seemed hesitant at first, her eyes facing the ground. Although, she answered quietly she seemed reluctant.

"Yes, it's true. But I can't just… let you use it; it's very powerful and important to this store. So, I'll ask kindly enough for you to leave."

"I'm sorry, but we have a friend who's dying. We need…"

"Please leave!"

Her gentleness was gone and replaced by anger. Her eyes were felt with rage and sorrow. Fai was overtaken by her words, but he couldn't take no for an answer. Not now, not when his friend is on the verge of death. He was about to say more, when Kurogane stopped him. He dragged him out of the clinic and back onto the streets of the city. Fai was angered at his actions.

"Idiot! Why did you take us out! We needed her to help our friend who is about to die!"

"She's not going to do it no matter what you say. You saw it in her eyes; you could do nothing to change her mind."

Fai felt defeated, his friend was dying and he couldn't do a damn thing. His hands were clenched into a fist as he slammed his hand into the ground, smashing the part of the sidewalk. He could feel the blood trickling from his hand as he kept on pounding the ground with all his might.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!!! Why…"

"Hey you guys!"

Fai looked up to see a complete stranger walk up to them with concern. The man seemed curious at first but he was able to put two and two together quickly.

"Did you two go into the clinic and ask her if the clinic could heal anything?"

"Yeah…"

"And she rejected you, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well you guys aren't going to believe this, but there is a way for you to get on her good side… but it's kind of awkward…"

Fai saw a glimmer of hope; he might still be able to save Syaoran's life.

"Well hurry up and say it! We don't have all day!"

"Well… erm, how should I explain this?... Um she's… uh, well she's… the best way to put it is she loves girls… A lot…"

Fai felt the colour drain from his face as he and Kurogane just blankly stare at the man in disbelief. He was shocked at first, thought about it and felt shocked at the fact that their only way of saving Syaoran was not going to feel that good. Thanking the man for the information, they slowly and dreadfully head back to the cave where Sakura and Syaoran were waiting. Fai didn't like this one bit, he didn't even talk the rest of the way back. It was the only way to save Syaoran, they had to do this no matter how awkward it may get.

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note:** This is a sub plot so don't worry, I needed a way to get Syaoran alone in order to continue with the main plot and this came to mind. If you don't like it drop a review saying, you didn't and I'll change and edit it. Just want the story to keep going even if the chapter is done, leave a review saying so. I thank you all for reading this, get ready for the next chapter cause it will blow you mind!


	3. Cold Death

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it! The big turn of events that will change things forever! This the point where this maybe the most shocking part of this Fic. I won't spoil it now, read for yourself…

Thank you all for reading and reviewing that is the reason why we author's write…

_Let Me Fade Away… _

**Cave **

"Sy-Sy-Syaoran… No! This can't happen… you can't go!"

Sakura pleaded, her life had never seemed as desperate as now. Her savior, her love, was dying in her arms. Sakura never knew how lucky she was, Syaoran was the only person who she could ever love, the only one who would die for her sake. The only one… Tears of anguish and regret were sliding down her face, she knew Syaoran couldn't forgive himself for making her cry like this, but she couldn't stop. This just couldn't happen, so why?

_Why does this have to happen? _

Syaoran's body was freezing cold, his heart barely able to keep a pulse, his mouth barely breathing. It was too much to see Syaoran like this, she could never forgive herself if he died, she couldn't bare to be away from him, he meant so much to her she couldn't imagine this happening to Syaoran.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see who it was, Fai was at the entrance of the cave waving to Sakura. Fai quickly dashed into the cave with Kurogane and Mokona not far behind. He quickly knelt down beside Syaoran with his trademark smile, his arm was trickling with blood.

"Fai…"

"What's the matter? Oh, this? Don't worry about me, it's nothing…"

"O-okay…"

Sakura could feel that Fai felt awkward in some way, though she couldn't think of exactly why he felt like that. Fai tried to feel a pulse, it was there, but it could barely keep up with itself. Sakura saw his expression of worry and fear, she couldn't fully understand why. Fai rose up steadily onto his feet, as he did an embarrassed expression covered his face as well as a blood red blush all over his face. Looking at him, he looked completely like a shy student about to ask a girl out on a date, it was pretty funny though Sakura couldn't find herself feeling any better after that. Fai awkwardly stumbled getting up but easily caught his balance. He took a deep breath, looked at Sakura with his sapphire eyes into her pure emerald eyes, and spoke.

"Sakura, this maybe a good time to say "Did you find a way to save Syaoran?", cause we searched real hard."

Sakura never felt so joyus, her spirits were brought up and she cried tears of joy. Syaoran could come back, she could smile again, she could see him open his eyes and smile for her. She couldn't have felt more alive.

"Mokona is really happy, Syaoran can feel much better soon! But…"

"Is there something wrong Mokona?"

"We didn't get it yet and that girl was really scary…"

Sakura didn't really understand what was going on, nor did she know what was going to happen next. Fai was blushing his hardest, and when she turned to Kurogane he just awkwardly turned his head away.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, uh… you see. We can't really pick up what we need to help him first, we think only you'll be able to get it…"

Sakura felt uneasy with this. They needed to get medical help, but she couldn't bear to leave Syaoran's side, she wanted to be with him, but…

_I need to help no matter how small of a help I am, he always would help me… _

"But who will watch over Syaoran… Fai?"

"I'm the only one who knows the directions…"

"Kurogane?"

"I need to head back to the city…"

"Why's that?"

"Well, Kuro-puu found someone who found his sword. So the guy said he'd give it back to Kuro-tan if he comes back a little later…"

"Will you shut it magician! Your really pissing me off!!!"

"Then who? We can't leave Syaoran alone, we need someone to take care of him…"

"Mokona will!!!"

"Eh?!?!?!"

Mokona jumped in front of Sakura and landed on Sakura's lap. With an innocent smile on his face he then went to Syaoran's side.

"Mokona promises to take reallllly good care of Syaoran, Sakura wants to help Syaoran really badly. Mokona knows! So Mokona will help to!"

Mokona seemed really confident in himself, Sakura didn't really want to leave him alone. But she had no choice.

"Okay Mokona, I hope you take really good care of him. Make sure nothing happens, okay?"

"Mokona promises!"

"Hey!!! If we don't have that Manju-bun with us, how are we going to understand each other?!"

"The city isn't that far away, and Light-Bird wasn't that far from the entrance. We'll be fine!"

They started to head out, Sakura looked back behind to see Syaoran peacefully asleep. She knew that everything was going to be alright, she will get Syaoran awake no matter what. She left with that on her mind, as a tear slid down her face.

"Don't worry Syaoran, I'll make sure your alright…"

"Sakura…?"

Syaoran woke up to Mokona's face happily staring at him. Syaoran wasn't startled at all in fact he felt very at ease.

"Mokona is that you?"

"Uh-huh!!! Mokona is here to help you feel better! So don't you worry!"

_Perfect… _

"Mokona where is Sakura?"

"Oh, they went to the nearby town to get you healed, Sakura really didn't want to leave you but she wanted you to get better soon…"

"I see…"

"Are you alright Syaoran? Is your tummy still hurting?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine…!"

Veins bursting within his body sent a rush of burning pain throughout his body, he could barely feel the ground under him. Choking on his own blood, Mokona gave him some water they brought back from the city after the blood stopped.

"Syaoran's not okay, he's really, really hurt and he's trying to not make anybody worry…"

Syaoran gently picked him up in his hand and gently pet him on the head.

"Mokona, I'm sorry for making you worry…"

"Sakura is really worried about you…"

"I know…"

Syaoran knew that this was the one and only chance he will ever get. His nightmare haunts him to this very second, fear consumed his whole being and he would never dare let Sakura know. His heart has been scorned in these long years, yet he could only see darkness into it. His terror may destroy all those close to him if he can't control his demons. He had decided this, all for the love who can never remember him. The memories he has made throughout these years, he will cherish always within him, those great moments and the horrorfying as well.

_This is it… _

"Mokona…"

"Huh?"

"Mokona… I need a favour."

"What can Mokona do for Syaoran?"

"I need to speak to the Dimensional Witch, could you do that for me?"

"O-o-okay…"

*Pant! Pant!*

"Sakura! Slow down! We're really tired! Sakura!"

She paid no attention what so ever to Fai or Kurogane, her main focus was to get back to Syaoran with the only thing in this world that can save his life.

_One of my feathers… _

When they came back to Light-Bird with Sakura, the manager instantly went crazy. She just forcibly hugged Sakura out of random and muttered all sorts of nonsense concerning Sakura. When asked about the clinics rumor, she said it with a huge smile on her face and showed them a capsule with one of Sakura's feathers within it. When we mentioned it was Sakura's, she willingly just gave it back to Sakura without remorse. Sakura was really embarrassed about the whole thing but it didn't matter to her at the moment.

_Syaoran, just please hold on! _

"Sakura! C'mon!"

Sakura saw the cave entrance up ahead, with all of her strength she dashed straight into the cave she.

"Syaoran! Syaor…!"

There was blood, fresh streaming blood. There was panic flowing through her veins, she dropped the capsule and dropped to the floor. Her mind just said keep going, she couldn't do anything else. She got a hold of herself and just slowly moved forward. What she saw stopped her heart, she clutched her chest and cried her heart out. Tears streaming into the blood, as it flowed mercisally. Mokona was beside him, shaking him to try to wake him up. There was no more hope. Whatever happened, was unbearable to believe. As she took the lifeless body and cradled it into her arms. Blood poring onto her body, staining herself with the blood of another, her whole was soaked in this blood. She felt it was all her fault, so she needed to one last time feel Syaoran be with her. Syaoran was dead, his body was drenched in his blood as his right eye was gruesomely ripped from his eye socket. Tears were scattered on his face, as though his last remanent of life was these tears of cold blood flowing onto Sakura. It was she could feel to say to never let go…

_Never let go… _

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note:** It's not over, I believe there will be much more to come. Sorry if it wasn't as good as it should be. I rushed this really fast to get put together. Please Read and Review.


	4. Blood Feather

**Author's Note:** Yeah! It's March Break!!! NOW I'll attempt to write a chapter everyday starting now! Sorry for the long wait and all, and for that rushed chapter. I'm really sorry… let me make it up to you guys with this.

_Let Me Fade Away… _

**Cave **

"Syaoran, I'm sorry… I couldn't help you no matter how hard I try. I'm sorry…"

Sakura felt helpless and pathetic, her emotions were shattered apart at the scene. She was hurt in more ways then one. Her savior that she truly loved was caught in between life and death, and she could do nothing to save his life. Blood gushing from his eye socket was drenching Sakura as she held him in her arms. She cried her heart out, but she knew there was nothing she could do to bring him back. Through out their journeys together she had learned these precious words.

_You can never truly bring back a life that has been taken, that is what makes life so precious… _

She had always known that as well as believe in it, but now she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to see Syaoran's smiling face, she wanted to hear his voice, she wanted to feel his skin brushing against hers, but most of all she wanted him to love her…

"Syaoran, could you ever forgive me?"

Fai and Kurogane were right behind Sakura, watching her holding a blood soaked Syaoran; they couldn't do anything but watch. Fai couldn't bare it anymore, he wanted to comfort her, as he came closer to Sakura he noticed that Syaoran was clutching something in his hands. Fai felt incomprehensible power coming from his hand. Fai slowly loosened Syaoran's grip on the object, he found himself finding one of Sakura's feathers in his hand, and it was soaked in Syaoran's blood. This one though, was unlike anything Fai had ever seen; the power was immense unlike the other feathers. Mokona, who was beside Fai, was going crazy. Mokona's eyes were blinking like crazy, it was unbelievable. Sakura saw what Fai held, as soon as she did the feather flashed an incredibly blinding light. That was all Sakura could remember when she blacked out…

_Syaoran… _

**??? **

Sakura woke up into a room where darkness consumed all, there was nothing here. But, all at once feathers illuminated the room appearing one by one. They were all the feathers that they had gathered over their long journey, all her memories were here, yet… Sakura felt that there was something missing from them, something irreplaceable, but she just couldn't remember. But now that would all change…

From above shone one lone feather, Sakura looked up to see it. She gasped in horror as she saw it, a blood soaked feather was shining an ever-glowing feather. Tears were held back as she remembered the blood. The feather slowly fell into Sakura's hands, when it did a bright flash of light illuminated the room, then as fast as it had appeared it had vanished. All of her feathers then shined just as the bloodied feather had before. Sakura was surprised as she looked in her hand to see the feather slowly turn to dust taken away by the wind. Sakura couldn't understand what had happened, what was that feather? Then all at once the feathers around the room disappeared just as they had appeared.

"What's happening?"

A jolt went through Sakura's mind, then all at once memories flooded her body. Every single memory they had collected went racing through her head, from childhood to when she had lost her memories. There was something that shouldn't be in them, something that broke her heart, her being, and everything she had ever known. As her life was flashing through her eyes, tears were sliding down her face.

"Syaoran, how could you…? How could I forget you! Syaoran!!!"

Her heart couldn't take the sorrow she felt right now, it hurt so badly that she couldn't recover. Her entire life, shown before her and in every one of them Syaoran was there, smiling at her, making her feel loved. Every moment with Syaoran was one she would treasure forever.

"So why!? Why did I forget… Why!"

She loved Syaoran forever, so how did it come to this. She would never know, if she did, the consequences would be dire…

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note:** A little short? Yeah, but as I said before, just wait for it. I will continue with this story so please be patient. Thank you all who have read this, please read and Review!


	5. Traveling Dimensions

**Author's Note:** I have failed my promise to all… I'm sorry!!! I couldn't do it, everyday on March Break!!! Forgive me!!! I'll make it up to you all I swear it on my love of Tsubasa, I will make you jump out of your seat! By the way I was wondering if you found Syaoran dying and Sakura getting her memories from him a good idea. Tell me what you think in a review, cause I haven't heard that much feedback from you guys. Enough of this rambling, take it away…

_Let Me Fade Away… _

**Cave **

"Sakura! Are you alright! Sakura!"

Emerging from her sleep, Sakura found herself cradled in Fai's arms. He had a concerned look on his face as well as a weak composure. His arms were shaking and it seemed like he barely had the strength to stay awake. Sakura slowly tried to stand but Fai stopped her, he seemed worried about her well-being although she felt perfectly fine.

"You shouldn't be up and running now, you must be very tired. Rest…"

Sakura was confused, she didn't feel any weaker…

"Fai, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for worrying about me though…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what would make you think that?"

Fai couldn't straight up answer her, so he just looked at the ground.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A week maybe, ever since you touched that feather…"

Sakura couldn't recall what had happened, she remembered a bright light from Syaoran's hand…

"Syaoran… He's really gone isn't he…?"

"I'm sorry princess… there was nothing we could do. We asked the dimensional Witch to take care of Syaoran's body…"

Sakura felt emptiness in her heart, and a sense of betrayal. Syaoran, she couldn't believe it. Her memories of him were the best times of her life. Then why did she forget him, him and her love for him? She couldn't take much more of this, her heart was torn to shreds and the pain was unbearable.

"Speaking about the Witch…"

Fai called out to Mokona; Mokona slowly waddled to Fai with tears in her eyes. Sakura knew why Fai had called Mokona in; she to knew that she was the only one that would know the answer. Mokona was the last one to be with Syaoran, she had to know, she just had to!

"Hey Mokona how do you feel? Are you any better?"

Mokona only nodded to answer.

"Well, Mokona can I ask you a question?"

Mokona nodded.

"Do you know what happened to Syaoran?"

"No, Syaoran asked Mokona if Mokona could talk to Yuko, then he asked me to go to sleep…"

"I see…"

Sakura was unsure on what to think of all this, but Fai had a good handle on the situation.

"Mokona, is it possible if we talk to the witch of dimensions as well?"

Mokona agreed, then with a flash of her crystal Yuko's face appeared before them. She was wearing her traditional outfit that she wore when speaking with them. She looked like she was expecting them to contact her for whatever reason. She had a very serious look on her but as she spoke she was like her original self.

"Hello everyone, is there something that you all need, as you can see I'm in the middle of some business…"

"Hey Yuko!!! Why is it that you want to drink Sake now with breakfast!"

Everyone heard some man complain to Yuko as Fai just happily smiled. She seemed very laid back but she was hiding something from everyone, but she couldn't quite think of what…

"I'm sorry to interrupt your _business_, but we need to ask you a very urgent question about…"

"Syaoran? Yes I know already…"

Sakura was taken back, how did she know what had happened? Maybe she knew whom it was that took his life.

"How do you know that? Did you see it happen with your own eyes? I don't suppose you know who did it did you?"

Sakura's voice was getting more forceful and persistent; she wanted to know whom it was who took Syaoran's life.

"Yes I do know who it was who took his life…"

Sakura lost all patience and her personality; anger is probably the weakest way to describe what Sakura feels. The person who she loved was killed, and the only person who knows what happened is talking like it's nothing. Her eyes were filled with rage; she had never been like this before…

"W-who did this to Syaoran! Tell me!"

Yuko was as calm as ever, she didn't seem to feel angered or agitated but much more serious then she has ever been. Her eyes showed he seriousness as well as something else, something that seemed _relieved_.

"Of course, but this is a very heavy matter. I cannot just willingly tell you, you must…"

"… 'Pay compensation equal to what you wish', is what you were going to say, right?"

"Yes…"

Sakura seemed desperate to find who had done this to Syaoran; she would be willing to give up almost anything to find out. Then she realized, they had absolutely nothing to pay with. Sakura didn't know what to do, then she had an idea.

_I can give up the feather we just got! That's all we really have to give away right now… _

As Sakura was about to speak, Kurogane (Who really hasn't been much help in the last couple of chapters) swiftly presented a blade to the witch, Syaoran's blade…

"Witch! Will this be enough to pay for her wish?"

"…No."

_What?! Why isn't it enough? _

"Why is that?! You darn dirty…!"

"Let me finish! Gosh, you can be so rude at times. What I need to say is, I can't tell you who it is for the sword. But I can send you to the world where he is at for the sword, it just barely covers it."

Sakura wasn't at ease, all that was left of Syaoran and she was going to give it up to find his killer? She didn't want to accept it, but she just wanted to know.

"Alright… Mokona, could you please send this over?"

"Okay…"

And just as quickly, Mokona swallowed Syaoran's sword whole and sent it over to Yuko. As soon as she received it, Sakura noticed a sign of relief on Yuko's face that seemed a little strange at a time like this. When Yuko received the sword, nothing seemed to happen at first. Then all too suddenly Yuko told them to travel to the next world right now.

"You have paid for your wish, now go forth as you wish…!"

Mokona was ready and sent them to the next world, no one knew exactly where they were going, all but one witch…

**Yuko's Shop **

*Sigh*

Yuko seemed exhausted out of her own mind, she reached for her bottle of Sake…

"Watanuki!!! I need another bottle of Sake here! Hurry up!"

"Hey!!! That must have been you tenth one today! At least wait till later…"

"Mokona also wants some Sake! Remember to get the big bottle…"

The small black Mokona was happily jumping up and down on Yuko's couch. Watanuki was angered beyond comprehension, for a strange reason Yuko was being much more of a slaver driver than almost any other day.

"C'mon 'Person whose name is First of April'! You don't want to keep us waiting."

"…And you!!! You guys are not getting anymore alcohol for the entire week!"

"Aww! You big fat meanie!"

Then out of rage he went to Mokona and was about to whip him across the room, someone spoke up. It was a strange person, his cloak covered himself from anyone seeing his face. He seemed very polite and well mannered but didn't seem like he wanted to talk much.

"It's alright, you don't need to act irrationally. There is no need to that to him."

His words had a strange sense and aura around it, it made him stop what he was doing, almost like his voice could soothe even the most enraged beings. Watanuki calmly put down Mokona, polite fully left the room and came back with another bottle of sake. Then he left them so Yuko could talk to the man.

*Gulp*

"Ahhh, so refreshing… Are you sure you don't want some?"

"No it's alright, but thanks for the offer anyway."

"Hmm, what a party pooper. Oh well, I can't help it. But, when did you get a such a soothing voice? You didn't have it before, so how'd you do it?"

"Well, if you must know, ever since I got "that" from you I've somehow changed. But enough about that…"

"You want to start traveling dimensions now don't you? Of course I could grant your wish, at a price…"

"As always Yuko, what will I need to give up now?"

"…Nothing."

"Why is that?"

"You have suffered enough besides…"

Yuko looks back at that time, the time when that single wish was granted…

"I owe _you_, after all. So consider this me paying you."

As she said this, the symbol of dimensions appeared around the visitor. But as it did, the symbol appeared on his right hand and was burned into it. When it was done Yuko then picked up a blade that was left on the ground, a blade she had required recently. She then handed it to the man.

"And what's this? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Just think of it as a thank you present for your travels, you're going to need it…"

"I see, thank you."

He then brought his right hand up to see that the symbol was gone, he focused his energy into his hand. When the symbol showed it self he was ready to go.

_I will travel through the dimensions, if I can find __her__... _

And he left to start his journey…

"This will become very interesting… Hey Watanuki! Another bottle of Sake on the double!"

"Oh C'mon!!!"

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note:** Yay! I'm sorry about the promise in March break, I let you all down. I hope this will hold you over till the next chapter, and I hope I will see this soar through the heavens. Oh and I'll be really happy if you guys leave a review, anything would be great.


	6. Welcome to Oracle City

**Author's Note:** I will now be adding something new to the mix! Ladies and gentleman let's give it up for OC! Or maybe not, right now I'm torn between adding the OC… actually by doing this chapter means that I have already incorporated it into the story… sorry!

_Let Me Fade Away… _

**Dimension Hole **

"Fai…"

Sakura was flowing through the dimensional space beside Fai, while Kurogane was ahead of them with Mokona on his shoulders. Sakura was not as depressed as she was before, but she couldn't find it in herself to be happy either. Her eyes haven't shed a single tear ever since they left.

_Maybe because there is nothing more to cry about… _

Syaoran had died, her memories of him from long ago have returned but only have given her pain and regret, and she had nothing left to remember Syaoran by except for the memories. The pain that Sakura felt was making her feel so weak inside, she knew that crying was what Syaoran didn't want to see from her, so she tried to hold onto the tears but that was near impossible for her.

_But I have to try, I won't cry… _

"Hmmm? Yes Sakura, is there something you need? Ne?"

Sakura's attention was focused on Fai, but she knew that she wouldn't sound like herself right now so she tried her best to seem like herself.

"Yes, um Fai. Do you think it was a good idea to give up Syaoran's sword to leave for a new world?"

"Hmmm, that's a tough one… Well what I can say is that I'm not going to argue about this."

"Eh? I don't understand…"

"Well to simply put it, Syaoran's death is a very sad and painful hardship so we must do everything in our power to make sure he didn't die without making sure you are happy and safe, yet it seems that you really wanted to see who did this, I don't really blame you for that at least…"

Sakura felt a little bit uncomfortable at that statement, she knew it wasn't like her to go to such lengths for this kind of thing although her heart felt so empty that it had brought her into this situation. This feeling was unknown to Sakura and it seemed to get more and more painful every minute it dragged onto the point where she was questioning herself and her values.

"… But I do find it hard to let go of things easily, at this point in time Sakura, I hope that you understand Sakura but I do believe it is best if you were to move on about what had happened with Syaoran. For if you do then you will be able to forgive yourself, Syaoran and maybe Syaoran would truly be happy even if he is not with us anymore. That is why I believe that it may have been a great thing that you were strong enough to let go of him at this point in time. But that's what I think, so really I have no way to think through this kind of situation. Ah, look at me I must be rambling like an old man…"

The words had struck to Sakura and caused her to deeply think about herself.

Who was she doing this for?

Did she really have the strength to move on?

Was this the right choice?

Is this what Syaoran would have done?

_Syaoran… It's true isn't it? I'm sorry Syaoran, but if I want to make sure that I fulfill what you wanted I have to move on. I can't dwell in the past any more I have to move on, isn't that right Syaoran? _

"Thank you Fai, those words really made me think."

"Really! Well I hope it'll help you feel better. Oh! Were almost there!"

Sakura looked ahead to see that the gate opening into the new world was opening up to them as they were entering a new world filled with mystery and adventure. Sakura had finally overcome the pain and with time she maybe able to be stronger than she was before. This new world was filled with possibilities, and with her new found self she can overcome anything that is to come.

_For Syaoran… I will fulfill your promise, I won't cry anymore. _

And with that final thought they had finally reached their destination.

**New world: Oracle City **

"Onii-San*? Are you okay?"

A young girl, no more than the age of nine, had asked a young boy a very curious question. She was wearing a uniform from the school that consisted with a regular skirt and top, nothing special about it. Her eyes were that of a light brown and her hair was a little short and that of a more darker shade. The boy was somewhat the same as her, his eyes and hair colour were the same but he didn't wear any type of uniform and his hair was spiked back a little. They were walking a long a path that wasn't very crowded, not like at rush hour.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!"

The boy seemed care-free as he was messing up the girl's hair.

"Wahh! Onii-san!"

"Alright, alright I'll stop. But I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? You're not sick are you?

"Baka, you know that can't happen. Don't worry I'm fine."

She reluctantly gave up asking but she seemed worried still. They had arrived at a very small shack that only had one room, it was very small and wasn't very spacious. Then the little girl had walked into a separate part of the shack, the boy had settled himself down and waited patiently.

"Ah, we're finally home. Man am I tired…"

The boy was troubled by something unknown, he felt something strange in his chest.

_This feeling, what is it? Is it… a premonition? _

He felt very uneasy, he couldn't seem to get the feeling of paranoia out of his head. He then placed his hand onto his eye. It was like he was trying to grasp the meaning of what he was feeling, like it had happened before.

"Is it because of this? Maybe…"

He couldn't seem to shake the feeling, his body on instinct, stood up. He wanted to check on the girl so he got himself to try to turn the handle.

"Sis! Is it alright if I come in? I need to check something."

"W-w-wait! Don't come in yet!"

_Too late… _

The boy had just walked in very casually, he just took a single step in, now his face was in shock as well as bright red. He had forgotten his surroundings and was taken over by his thoughts, leaving him in a very uncomfortable position. He had a blank expression on his face, he felt an overwhelming power of guilt and embarrassment flow into him. Right now he forgot his paranoia, cause he was going to feel a lot more than that. He was staring at the girl, just before she was about to put on some new clothes, she was almost naked…

"Onii-Chan… HOW COULD YOU!!! PERVERT!!!"

_Not again…_

***Smack!!!* **

…

"Sis… next time be a little bit more gentler, for my sake."

"I'm sorry onii-chan…"

"Don't worry about it, I mean I just walked on you changing!"

***Smack!!!***

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"That's mean! Why did you come in?!"

"Hmm… well I thought something bad was going to happen so I decided to check up on you…"

The man was still bewildered and didn't know what to think, he decided to forget the feeling for now and was about to leave the room. Just as he was about to leave the room both of them heard a large coming from the roof, then followed the sound of voices.

"You stupid Manju bun! Where are we now! You suck at landing no matter how hard you try!"

"Ahh! Kuro-puu is mean! Mokona made sure we landed safely."

"Well Kuro-tan, it looks like we landed on the top of a shack. Maybe Mokona should be more careful in the future."

"Ok!"

***Cree~ek!* **

"Hmm…?"

Just as the voices were speaking to each other a loud sound of the roof breaking. The weight of the strangers was to much for the weak roof.

"Oh no! Sis look out!"

The boy the girl out of the room as the ceiling collapsed on top of him along with a group of people.

*Crash!!!*

"Augh…"

"Onii-chan! Are you alright!"

The boys mind was jumbled that he couldn't think straight, his sight was getting fogged out and he was about to blackout.

_What! Why am I blacking out? I could handle this pain… Damn it, it must have been earlier today when I used __it__… _

Not much after that the man had found himself blacking out no matter how hard he tries.

…

_No… _

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note:** Yes! Finally finished this! Now, don't worry I will introduce the new duo in the next chap. Just patiently wait for it, but I hope that all of you will read and review my story. I'm sorry if some of you are against OC but the plot won't be as strong if I don't do this, so just bear with me. I thank you for your time and effort, please read and review.


End file.
